A Bit Of Fun In The Shower
by im-from-mars-duhh
Summary: "Imagine Dean yelling at Sam to not interrupt the two of you showering" Based off of that imagine by Dirty Supernatural Imagines on Tumblr. This is kind of like a part two to my other imagine story What Happens In The Book Doesn't Have To Stay There. I guess that you don't really have to read that one to get this one, but it would make more sense. Enjoy!


Dean said that as soon as Sam left to go get food you two would pick up where you last left off, but Sam hadn't left yet and you really wanted to take a shower, so if he left well you were in there, Dean would have to wait. You know that there was a big probability that Sam would leave while you were in the shower because you take hour long showers and it's almost eight o'clock, but you didn't care. You just couldn't bring yourself to sit in your bed all sweaty and sticky after what you had just finished doing.

Sighing, you got up and walked towards your door, throwing the Supernatural book you had been reading onto your desk as you passed by. Once you were out of your room you walked the couple of seconds it took to get to the bathroom and opened the door, going in and shutting it behind you, making sure to lock it. You looked at your flushed face in the mirror and blushed a bit harder. Doing naughty things always made you feel embarrassed.

You stripped down to your birthday suit and walked over to the shower, twisting the knobs to make it the perfect temperature: nearly burning hot. You loved to just stand in the hot water and relax. It felt like you were getting a massage when the hot beads of water pounded down against the flesh of your back. Since the shower nozzle was partially broken that caused the water to come down hard, but you didn't mind. It felt nice.

As you got into the shower you reveled in the feeling of the hot water rolling down your body. It was amazing. Nearly moaning you turned around a few times in order to get your whole body wet. You dipped your head into the falling water, wetting your hair. You ran your fingers through it, making room for the water to get to the hair underneath. You turned around and stuck your face in the hot water, and though it did burn a bit, you loved it. You rubbed the water into your face. You grabbed the soap, lathering your hands with it, then began to rub everywhere, washing away the sweat and stickiness.

The sound of the water shooting quickly out of the shower was so loud that you could barely hear your name being called.

"Y/N?" you could faintly hear. You washed away the soap from your body and hands then furrowed your eyebrows, stilling your movement so that you could better hear if someone really was calling your name.

"Y/N?" you heard again. Someone definitely was calling out to you.

"What?" you yelled out. It was silent for a few seconds.

"Y/N?" you could hear what sounded like Dean say through the door. It was kind of muffled. You walked to the back of the shower and pulled the curtain back a bit, sticking your head out. Steam covered the room and the mirror was fogged up, but you could just barely see the door.

"Dean?" you asked.

"You're taking a shower?" he asked. You rolled your eyes.

"Yeah, what else would I be doing in here?" you asked sarcastically.

"Well, I know one thing you could be doing in there." he replied. You could hear the smirk in his voice. You stifled a laugh.

"Dean!" you yelled, scolding him. You could hear his chuckle through the door. The doorknob began to jiggle as he tried to get in.

"Y/N, come out." he called out. "Sam's gone and I told you that as soon as he was gone we were going to pick up where we left off." the doorknob jiggled again. Hearing that made your heart flutter. Knowing that Dean still wanted to be with you made you incredibly happy, and also hearing that he wants to pick up where you guys left off turned you on a bit. You bit your lip. You're taking a shower because you were all gross and if you go with Dean you're going to get gross again, which means that you'll have to take another shower, and you didn't want to do that. Too much work. Plus you were kind of tired after finishing things yourself.

"Dean, I don't think we'll have enough time and I'm kind of tired. Can we do this another night?" you asked, though you couldn't believe what you were hearing yourself say. You had wanted to get with Dean forever, and now that you finally had the chance, you were stalling. Maybe you were just scared of what would come after everything. You didn't want to chance the fact that he might just be using you.

"Sam won't be back for a while, y/n, now come on. Come out." he said. A wave of nervousness coursed through you and you bit your lip again. You were beginning to want to go to him, you really _really_ were, but you decided to stick with your first plan.

"Another night, Dean." was all you said, then you took a step back, shutting the curtain and going back under the water.

A couple of minutes later you were nearly finished getting the shampoo out of your hair when you heard a faint click. You looked around, confused. It didn't look like you dropped anything that could have made the noise. Then you spotted the bottle of shampoo that sat closely next to the faucet. _I must've hit it with my knee and it must've hit the faucet, causing the small clicking noise._ You thought to yourself. You had solved the mini-mystery - or so you thought. Once you finished getting the shampoo out of your hair you closed your eyes and walked under the water, letting it run down your body. You stood there peacefully as the water massaged you, when suddenly you heard a noise at the back of the shower.

"Hi." someone said, causing you to freak out from surprise. You nearly fell over but caught yourself. You turned around to see who spoke, only to find Deans head poking in through the curtain, a smirk across his lips. Your eyes widened as you scrambled to cover your breasts and your area out of instinct.

"Dean!" you yelled, half angry, half surprised. Your cheeks were burning from embarrassment. "What are you doing?!"

"I came to join you." he said as if he were stating the obvious.

"But, but... bu-" you started, though you were at a loss for words. Dean cut you off.

"Hey, there's no need to hide yourself, y/n. You're a very beautiful women. Besides, we were going to be seeing each other naked soon anyways." he said with a wink. You blushed again. Just then he stuck one leg into the shower, but stopped, looking up at you.

"Can I join you?" he asked. You stared at him, slightly shocked, before nodding yes. He smiled then continued to get in. You looked at him in his fully naked form. It was like he was from a sculpture he was so freaking beautiful. As you took in his looks you looked down at his pelvis, noticing that his penis stood erectly against his stomach. You being you, you blushed, of course. You always did around Dean, and now after seeing that, of course you blushed. You looked back up at his face. He had noticed that you had been looking him over and he crossed his arms, a smirk on his lips.

"Like what you see?" he asked. You just nodded, causing him to laugh. "I'm standing over here stark naked and you're covering yourself up." he pointed out. You realized that you had kept your hands covering you the whole time. Seeing Dean naked gave you a boost of confidence, so with a small smirk, you looked him in the eyes as you let your arms fall back to your sides. He continued to stare you back in the eyes for a couple of seconds before he broke away, letting his eyes wander across your naked form. You tried as hard as you could not to blush as he did so. You had been naked in front of guys before, but with Dean, it was somehow different.

After looking you over Dean's eyes fell back onto yours. As you looked into them you noticed how they had grown darker. It sent a shiver through your spine and you could feel a dull ache beginning in your core. You clenched it a bit, causing it to ache more. You could feel yourself growing wetter as you stared into his eyes.

Dean reached down and grabbed your hips, pulling you to him. You could feel his hard length against your abdomen, causing you to gasp. You began to drip more and the ache you felt grew much more than just being dull. He put his forehead against yours and you closed your eyes. You could feel his hands behind you as they went down to your ass and squeezed, causing you to jump into him. He chuckled as you gasped with pleasure. Your hands were up holding onto his shoulders to steady yourself. You opened your eyes and looked up at him, watching as he opened his. He smirked.

"Well, it's going to be a bit hard going by the book since we're in a shower, but I think we can manage." he said, then quickly leant down, bringing you into a passionate kiss.

You two stood there in the shower, kissing as the water ran down your back, adding even more to the amazing sensation. You could feel his cock grow even harder, if that was even possible. As you brought your hands up and tangled them in his hair Dean wrapped his left arm around you as his took his right and brought it to your side, trailing it up to your chest and placing it onto your left breast. You moaned into Dean's mouth as he began to knead your breast. He then began to switch between your breast, giving them both equal amounts of attention. A couple of minutes later his took his hand and began to trail it down your side again. He took his lips from your mouth only to attach them to your neck. You moaned as he began to suck on the spot, and you were in so much pleasure that you almost didn't notice that he had stuck his hand between you two. Before you could say anything Dean pushed one finger into your folds. The sensation caused you to moan loudly.

"Dean..." you drawed out. He began to slowly pump his finger in and out of you. After a couple of slow, agonizing pumps Dean added a second finger. You gasped as it went in, the feeling of you being stretched being so amazing. Finally, after a few more pumps, Dean added one more finger. It felt amazing. Pleasure was coursing through your body and it was starting to make you weak in the knees. His fingers started to speed up and his thumb began to rub roughly against your clit. You could feel your orgasam begin to build up. Finally the feelings of pleasure coming from Deans fingers pumping in and out of you, his thumb rubbing against your clit and his mouth on your neck all came together and you came tumbling down. You were at a loss of words it was so intense. All you could manage to say was his name.

"Dean!" you moaned loudly. Dean bit down onto your neck then pulled away as you fell against him. He road you through your orgasam, his fingers pumping in and out of you, when you were finally finished, leaning against him for support because your legs felt like jelly. Once you were able to stand you took a deep breath, stretching back. You suddenly felt Dean's fingers leave you and you looked up at him in disappointment. He only smirked. Suddenly you were pushed against the wall of the shower, your arms pinned above your head. You were in between Dean, pinned to the wall and trapped by his legs, though why would you want to get away? You could feel his excitement against your stomach, which started to arouse you again.

You looked up at Dean with slight shock. He stared down at you hungrily, then leant forward towards your ear, moving a piece of hair away with his free hand before returning it to your hip. He sighed and the feeling of his breath tickled your ear, sending a shiver down your spine and awakening the dull ache between your thighs. He began to speak.

"Y/N, I was going to eat you out, but nearly every time I open my mouth I choke on water, so that'll have to wait for another time." he said. Hearing that he's going to eat you out at some point made you clench your thighs. You looked out of the corner of your eyes - trying not to get water in them - to see Dean biting his lip. Oh what a sexy sight that was to see. "Well, I guess that we'd better get on with it then." he said, then shifted so that he could grab himself. You looked down as best as you could and watched as he grabbed his cock, stroking it a couple times, a bit of pre-cum spilling out. You closed your eyes and leant your head back against the wall.

Dean leaned forward and rubbed his cock against your clit, sending waves of pleasure straight to your core. You almost came again right there. It felt so amazing. He did that a couple more times and soon you weren't able to take it anymore.

"Dean! Just get on with it, please!" you begged. Dean smirked.

"Calm down, Princess. You want it to be good, don't you?"

"Oh, believe me, I'll enjoy it no matter what." you said, causing Dean to laugh. You smiled but it was strained. You were full of uncomfortableness from sexual frustration. You need Dean and you need him now! "Dean, please." you begged. Dean paused for a second.

"Alright." he said, then roughly ground against you one more time, sending shocks of pleasure through you. He began to shift and hold himself in a different way to enter you. You were about to do it. You were finally about to have sex with Dean. He leant forward, positioning himself against you. He was just about to push in when there was a knock on the bathroom door. You two froze.

"Dean? Y/N? Who's taking a shower?" you could hear Sam call through the door. _Fucking Sam. _you thought to yourself.

"It's me, Sam!" you called out, hoping that he would just go away. He was silent for a second.

"Oh, sorry, y/n! I got food! Do you know where Dean is?" he asked. You looked at Dean, not knowing whether to tell Sam that Dean was there in the shower with you or not, when Dean rolled his eyes and turned his head towards the door, ready to speak.

"I'm in here, Sam!" he called out. You stared up at him with wide eyes. He just told Sam that he was in there with you! Sam didn't answer for a couple of seconds.

"What are you doing in there?" Sam asked. Dean looked up at the ceiling exasperatingly.

"What the hell do you think, Sammy?" Dean yelled back. Sam didn't answer. Maybe he was trying to think of a way to explain why you guys were in the shower together other than sex, though there isn't any other reason why you two would be except for just that. "Exactly, Sam, now go away!" Dean yelled. You listened hard, barely being able to hear the faint sound of Sams footsteps as he walked away. You looked back up at Dean, who looked a bit annoyed. You tried to hide your smile but failed as he looked down at you.

"Your brother sure is a cock block, isn't he?" you asked. Dean smirked.

"Yeah, I guess he is." he said, then suddenly you were gasping for breath, the fact that he had just unexpectedly pushed into you taking your breath away. You eyes nearly rolled into the back of your head with pleasure. You were moaning loudly and you could hear Dean inhale sharply through his teeth. He leant forward toward your ear, taking the lobe into his mouth and tugging on it, then letting it go as he began to speak. "But I wasn't going to let him stop us this time."

After he said that Dean pulled away from your ear and dove in for a passionate yet sloppy kiss, then he began to thrust in and out of you. You were in heaven. The feeling was amazing. Dean let go of your arms so that he could hold your hips with both of his hands, so you brought your hands up into his head, tangling them in his hair.

Dean latched onto your collarbone as he roughly thrusted in and out of you. Your head was back against the wall, your eyes closed as you took in all of the pleasure. You wouldn't be able to hold on any longer and you could tell by how erratic his thrust were starting to become that Dean wasn't going to be able to hold on much longer either. Just then Dean thrust up hard, hitting a spot in you that nearly pushed you over the edge.

"My God!" you gasped. "Dean!" you yelled out. Dean leant down towards you.

"You like that?" he asked through clenched teeth and you nodded. He thrusted up hard and hit the spot again.

"Dean!" you moaned. You could hear him inhale sharply.

"Goddammit, y/n, I love it when you say my name like that." he said, then began to thrust into you just like before repeatedly, hitting that spot each time. You began to clench around him. You knew what was happening.

"Dean, I'm almost, I-I'm going to, to..." you couldn't speak correctly, but Dean got what you were saying. He continued to roughly thrust into you, then began to rub your clit.

"Come on, princess. Cum for me." Dean said, and that sent you over the edge. You clenched yourself around him, causing him to fall over the edge as well, releasing himself into you. Luckily you're on the pill, so there shouldn't be any little Deans or Deanettes running around anytime soon.

Dean rode you guys through your orgasams and soon it was over. You were about to fall because you felt so weak in the knees. You were pretty sure that your legs had permanently turned into jello.

Dean pulled out and leaned against you, placing his forehead on yours as you two panted crazily. You put your arms around his neck as he put his around your waist. He opened his eyes and you two stared at eachother for a moment before he leant down to kiss you.

"That was... wow." he said as he pulled away. You chuckled.

"Yeah, I know." you replied. He chuckled as well.

"Well, we're in the shower. We may as well get cleaned up." he said, then stood up, you following.

"Well, all I had left to do was condition my hair before you came in." you said. Dean smiled.

"Well then lets finish that and then we can start on me." he replied with a wink and you rolled your eyes but laughed at him. You wouldn't mind going another round, but you do need to recuperate a bit before then. Plus, you two need to figure out what your going to tell Sam when you get out of there.

"What should we tell Sam?" you ask as Dean began to massage your scalp with conditioner.

"I don't know. How about not to interrupt us next time?" he suggests and you turn around to hit him playfully.

"Dean!" you scold. He laughs and wraps his arms around you, you wrapping yours around him. You two began to kiss passionately, forgetting about everything as you began to indulge in one another once again.


End file.
